cookieclickerfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Шаблон:Печеньки с разными вкусами
}|insert|| } }} }} }|legacy|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Cookie crumbs 5 печенек приготовлено and "Legacy" purchased. 100 Cookie production multiplier +1%. "There used to be a cookie here. Now there isn't. Good heavens, what did you ''DO?!"'' 589 - Chocolate chip cookie печенек приготовлено and "Legacy" purchased. Cookie production multiplier +10%. "This is the cookie you've been clicking this whole time. It looks a bit dented and nibbled on, but it's otherwise good as new." 590 -}} }|standard|=|hidden}}|hidden|| 50,000 печенек приготовлено 999,999 +1% к множителю производства печенек. "We all gotta start somewhere." 33 - 250,000 печенек приготовлено +1% к множителю производства печенек. "Вкусно, если не воображать." 34 - 500,000 печенек приготовлено +1% к множителю производства печенек. "Нет изюминки для ненависти."Непереводимая игра слов: слово "Raisin", означающее "Изюм", созвучно со словом "Reason", означающим "Причина". 35 - печенек приготовлено +1% к множителю производства печенек. "Get yourself some jam cookies!" 36 - rowspan="4" печенек приготовлено rowspan="4" +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Flaky, but not unreliable. Some people go crazy for these." 37 - Almond cookies Cookie production multiplier +2%. "Sometimes you feel like one of these. Sometimes you don't." 502 - Hazelnut cookies Cookie production multiplier +2%. "Tastes like a morning stroll through a fragrant forest, minus the clouds of gnats." 503 - Walnut cookies Cookie production multiplier +2%. "Some experts have pointed to the walnut's eerie resemblance to the human brain as a sign of its sentience - a theory most walnuts vehemently object to." 504 - печенек приготовлено +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Я знаю, что ты скажешь. Это просто какао-масло! Это не настоящий шоколад! Ох, хватит." 38 - печенек приготовлено +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Они макадьявольски вкусны!" 39 - печенек приготовлено +2% к множителю производства печенек. "ВДВОЕ БОЛЬШЕ СТРУЖКИ ВДВОЕ ВКУСНЕЕ (вдвое калорийнее)" 40 - печенек приготовлено +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Любимые у Ортейла." 41 - печенек приготовлено +2% к множителю производства печенек. "ШОКОПЕРЕДОЗИРОВКА." 42 - rowspan="2" печенек приготовлено rowspan="2" +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Они поглощают свет так хорошо, что вам почти нужно прищуриться, чтобы увидеть их." 55 - +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Эти ослепительные печеньки абсолютно сверкают вкусом." 56 - печенек приготовлено +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Посмотри на печеньку." 80 - печенек приготовлено +2% к множителю производства печенек. "..." 81 - печенек приготовлено +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Верны своему имени." 88 - печенек приготовлено +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Если они не голландские, то они не очень." 89 - печенек приготовлено +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Не путать с макаронами. Эти с кокосом, ясно?" 90 - rowspan="2" печенек приготовлено rowspan="2" +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Незабываемо!" 104 - +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Пальмирей, чем ты!" 105 - rowspan="2" печенек приготовлено rowspan="2" +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Вы, вероятно, могли бы играть ими в хоккей. Я имею в виду, вы можете попробовать." 106 - +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Из названия следует, что они сделаны из песка. Но вам лучше знать, не так ли?" 107 -}} }|brandbox|=|hidden}}|hidden|| rowspan="4" печенек приготовлено и куплена " " rowspan="4" +3% к множителю производства печенек. "Да. Милое колечко." 120 - +3% к множителю производства печенек. "Любимое у бабуль?" 121 - +3% к множителю производства печенек. "Снова в фольге!" 122 - +3% к множителю производства печенек. "Самые удачные печеньки, которые вы когда-либо пробовали!" 123 -}} }|standard|=|hidden}}|hidden|| rowspan="2" печенек приготовлено rowspan="2" +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Вам нравится сначала откусывать ноги, правда? Как насчёт отрывания рук? Ты больной монстр." 150 - +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Вечнозелёные деревья в виде выпечки. Йоль будет удивлён, до чего вы можете додуматься." 151 - rowspan="2" печенек приготовлено rowspan="2" +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Dipped in a lab-made substance darker than the darkest cocoa (dubbed "chocoalate")." 256 - +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Elaborated on the nano-scale, the coating on this biscuit is able to refract light even in a pitch-black environment." 257 - печенек приготовлено +3% к множителю производства печенек. "Cleaned and sanitized so well you'd swear they're actual biscuits." 258 - печенек приготовлено +3% к множителю производства печенек. "These never go out of tile." 259 - печенек приготовлено +3% к множителю производства печенек. "A princely snack! The holes are so the chocolate stuffing can breathe." 260 - печенек приготовлено +3% к множителю производства печенек. "Квадратное печенье? Это решает столько проблем с хранением и упаковкой! Ты гений!" 261 - печенек приготовлено +3% к множителю производства печенек. "Они прямо тают во рту и в твоём сердце. (Давайте посмотрим правде в глаза, они довольно жирные.)" 262 - +3% к множителю производства печенек. "It's like two chocolate chip cookies! But brought together with the magic of cream! It's fiendishly perfect!" 263 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Печеньки с душой. Возможно." 338 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "The secret is in the patented swirly glazing." 339 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "One tiny candied fruit sits atop this decadent cookie." 340 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Close, but no match for those extravagant cookie straws they serve in coffee shops these days." 341 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Bringing you the dizzying combination of brown flavor and beige taste!" 342 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Not exactly cookies, but you won't care once you've tasted one of these. They're so good, it's fudged-up!" 343 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "These rich butter cookies are neither short, nor bread. What a country!" 350 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Three thought-provoking layers of creamy chocolate, hard-working caramel and crumbly biscuit in a poignant commentary of class struggle." 351 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "The polymerized carbohydrates adorning these cookies are sure to stick to your teeth for quite a while." 352 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Stick a nut on a cookie and call it a day! Name your band after it! Whatever!" 403 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Popular for being the world's moravianest cookies." 404 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Army biscuits from a bakery down under, containing no eggs but yes oats." 405 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Glistening with cholesterol, these cookies moistly straddle the line between the legal definition of a cookie and just a straight-up stick of butter." 406 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "In an alternate universe, "ice cream sandwich" designates an ice cream cone filled with bacon, lettuce, and tomatoes. Maybe some sprinkles too." 407 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Одно из старейших печений. Традиционно окунается в шампанское для размягчения, потому что французы используют любую возможность, чтобы выпить." 444 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Покрыты семенами и прочими комьями земли. Действует правило 5 секунд." 445 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Немного тают в руках." 446 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "You are in awe at the size of these chips. Absolute units." 447 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "You get one." 448 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "A bit of festive decorating helps hide the fact that this might be one of the blandest cookies you've ever tasted." 453 - Peanut butter blossoms печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Topped with a scrumptious chocolate squirt, which is something we really wish we didn't just write." 454 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "You have no idea how these oven-less treats came to be or how they hold their shape. You're thinking either elephant glue or cold fusion." 455 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "These make up for being the fruitcake of cookies by at least having the decency to feature chocolate." 456 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Non-denominational cookies to celebrate year-round deliciousness, and certainly not Christmas or some other nonsense." 457 - печенек приготовлено +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Made with syrup from a land where milk comes in bags, instead of spontaneously pooling at the bottom of your screen depending on your achievements." 458 - Persian rice cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +4%. "Rose water and poppy seeds are the secret ingredients of these small, butter-free cookies." 464 - Norwegian cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +4%. "A flat butter cookie with a sliver of candied cherry on top. It is said that these illustrate the bleakness of scandinavian existentialism." 465 - Crispy rice cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +4%. "Fun to make at home! Store-bought cookies are obsolete! Topple the system! There's marshmallows in these! Destroy capitalism!" 466 - Ube cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +4%. "The tint is obtained by the use of purple yams. According to color theory, these cookies are either noble, holy, or supervillains." 467 - Butterscotch cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +4%. "The butterscotch chips are just the right amount of sticky, and make you feel like you're eating candy." 468 - Speculaas печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +4%. "These crunchy, almost obnoxiously cinnamony cookies are a source of dutch pride. About the origin of the name, one can only speculate." 469 - Chocolate oatmeal cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +4%. "These bad boys compensate for lack of a cohesive form and a lumpy, unsightly appearance by being just simply delicious. Something we should all aspire to." 498 - Molasses cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +4%. "Sticky, crackly, and dusted in fine sugar. Some lunatics have been known to eat these with potatoes." 499 - Biscotti печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +4%. "Almonds and pistachios make these very robust cookies slightly more interesting to eat than to bludgeon people with." 500 - Waffle cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +4%. "Whether these are cookies with shocklingly waffle-like features or simply regular cookie-sized waffles is a debate we're not getting into here." 501 - Custard creams печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +4%. "British lore pits these in a merciless war against bourbon biscuits. The filling evokes vanilla without quite approaching it. They're tastier on the inside!" 535 - Bourbon biscuits печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +4%. "Two chocolate biscuits joined together with even more chocolate. The sworn rivals of custard creams, as legend has it." 536 - Mini-cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Have you ever noticed how the smaller something is, the easier it is to binge on it?" 538 - Whoopie pies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Two chocolate halves joined together by a cream filling. It's got no eyebrows, but you never noticed until now." 565 - Caramel wafer biscuits печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Coated in delicious chocolate. As many layers as you'll get in a biscuit without involving onions." 566 - Chocolate chip mocha cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Mocha started out as an axcuse to smuggle chocolate into coffee. And now, in a poignant display of diplomacy and cultural exchange, it's bringing coffee to chocolate cookies." 567 - Earl Grey cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Captain Picard's favorite." 568 - Chai tea cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Not exactly Captain Picard's favorite, but I mean, these will do in a pinch." 614 - Corn syrup cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "The corn syrup makes it extra chewy. Not the type of stuff you'd think to put in a cookie, but bakers make do." 569 - Icebox cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Can be prepared in a variety of shapes with a variety of ingredients. Made by freezing dough before baking it, mirroring a time-proven medieval torture practice. Gotta keep them guessing." 570 - Graham crackers печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Inspired in their design by the wish to live a life of austere temperance, free from pleasure or cheer; it's no wonder these are so tasty." 571 - Hardtack печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Extremely hard and, if we're being honest, extremely tack. If you're considering eating this as a fun snack, you probably have other things to worry about than this game, like getting scurvy or your crew fomenting mutiny." 572 - Cornflake cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "They're grrrrrroovy! Careful not to let it sit in your milk too long, lest you accidentally end up with a bowl of cereal and get confused." 573 - Tofu cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "There's really two ways to go with tofu cooking; either it asserts itself in plain sight or it camouflages itself in the other ingredients. This happens to be the latter, and as such, you can't really tell the difference between this and a regular cookie, save for that one pixel on the left." 574 - Gluten-free cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Made with browned butter and milk to closely match the archetypal chocolate chip cookie. For celiacs, a chance to indulge in a delicious risk-free pastry. For others, a strangely threatening confection whose empty eyes will never know heaven nor hell." 575 - Russian bread cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Also known as alphabet cookies; while most bakers follow the recipe to the letter, it is said that some substitute the flour for spelt. But don't take my word for it." 576 - Lebkuchen печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Diverse cookies from Germany, fragrant with honey and spices, often baked around Christmas. Once worn by warriors of old for protection in battle. +5 STR, +20% magic resistance." 577 - Aachener Printen печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "The honey once used to sweeten these gingerbread-like treats has since been swapped out for beet sugar, providing another sad example of regressive evolution." 578 - Canistrelli печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "A dry biscuit flavored with anise and wine, though like the people of Corsica where it comes from." 579 - Nice biscuits печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Made with coconut and perfect with tea. Traces its origins to a French city so nice they named it that." 580 - French pure butter cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "You can't tell what's stronger coming off these - the smell of butter or condescension." 581 - Petit beurre печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "An unassuming biscuit whose name simply means "little butter". Famed and feared for its four ears and forty-eight teeth. When it hears ya, it'll get ya..." 582 - Nanaimo bars печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "A delicious no-bake pastry from Canada. Probably beats eating straight-up snow with maple syrup poured on it, but what do I know." 583 - Berger cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Messily slathed with chocolate fudge, but one of the most popular bergers of Baltimore, along with the triple fried egg berger and the blue crab cheeseburger." 584 - Chinsuko печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "A little piece of Okinawa in cookie form. Part of a Japanese custom of selling sweets as souvenirs. But hey, pressed pennies are cool too." 585 - Panda koala biscuits печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Assorted jungle animals with equally assorted fillings. Comes in chocolate, strawberry, vanilla and green tea. Eat them all before they go extinct!" 586 - Putri salju печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "A beloved Indonesian pastry; its name means "snow princess", for the powdered sugar it's coated with. Had we added these to Cookie Clicker some years ago, this is where we'd make a reference to that one Disney movie, but it's probably time to let it go." 587 - Milk cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Best eaten with a tall glass of chocolate." 588 - Kruidnoten печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "A festive dutch favorite; tiny cinnamony bites sometimes coated in chocolate. The name translates roughly to "kruidnoten"." 607 - Marie biscuits печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Pleasantly round, smoothly buttery, subtly vanilla-flavored, ornately embossed, each ridge represents a person Marie killed in prison." 608 - Meringue cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Probably the most exciting thing you can make out of egg whites. Also called forgotten cookies, due to the recipe being once lost in a sealed mystical vault for 10,000 years." 609 - Yogurt cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Augmented by the wonders of dairy, these cookies are light and fluffy and just one more thing for the lactose-intolerant to avoid. Truly for the cultured among us." 615 - Thumbprint cookies печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Filled with jam and sometimes served in little paper cups. No longer admissible as biometric evidence in court. We're not having a repeat of that whole mess." 616 - Pizzelle печенек приготовлено Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Thin, crisp waffle cookies baked in a bespoke iron following an ancient Italian recipe. These cookies have been around for a long, long time. These cookies have seen things." 617 -}} }|standard|=|hidden}}|hidden|| печенек приготовлено }|standard||rowspan="7" }} +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Для вашей растущей печеньковой империи, конечно!" 92 -}} }|britishtin|=|hidden}}|hidden|| печенек приготовлено и куплена " " }|britishtin| rowspan="6" |}} +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Довольно." 93 - печенек приготовлено и куплены " " +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Да, довольно." 94 - печенек приготовлено и куплены " " +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Да, довольно заманчивые." 95 - печенек приготовлено и куплены " " +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Да, действительно довольно заманчивые." 96 - печенек приготовлено и куплены " " +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Да, действительно довольно заманчивые, старина." 97 - печенек приготовлено и куплены " " +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Я люблю печеньки." 98 -}} }|buttertin|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Butter horseshoes печенек приготовлено и куплена " " +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Вам не следует злоупотреблять ими." 345 - Butter pucks печенек приготовлено и куплена " " +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Lord, what fools these mortals be! (This is kind of a hokey reference.)" 346 - Butter knots печенек приготовлено и куплена " " +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Look, you can call these pretzels if you want, but you'd just be fooling yourself, wouldn't you?" 347 - Butter slabs печенек приготовлено и куплена " " +4% к множителю производства печенек. "Nothing butter than a slab to the face." 348 - Butter swirls печенек приготовлено и куплена " " +4% к множителю производства печенек. "These are equal parts sugar, butter, and warm fuzzy feelings - all of which cause millions of deaths everyday." 349 -}} }|brandbox|=|hidden}}|hidden|| rowspan="5" печенек приготовлено и куплена " " rowspan="5" +2% к множителю производства печенек. "' '"Непереводимая игра слов: "Fig" значит "Инжир", "Figured out" – "Понял". 125 - +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Потому что, эмм... они этого достойны?" 126 - +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Если вы хотите испечь печенье с нуля, вам для начала придётся построить фабрику." 127 - +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Экстра-жирное арахисовое масло." 128 - Digits +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Три вкуса, ноль фаланг." 344 - Lombardia cookies rowspan="2" печенек приготовлено и куплена " " rowspan="2" +3% к множителю производства печенек. "These come from those farms with the really good memory." 401 - Bastenaken cookies +3% к множителю производства печенек. "French cookies made of delicious cinnamon and candy sugar. These do not contain Nuts!" 402 - Festivity loops печенек приготовлено and "Box of brand biscuits" purchased Cookie production multiplier +2%. "These garish biscuits are a perfect fit for children's birthday parties or the funerals of strange, eccentric billionaires." 463 - Havabreaks печенек приготовлено and "Box of brand biscuits" purchased Cookie production multiplier +2%. "You can snap the sections neatly or just bite into the whole thing like some kind of lunatic. Some oversea countries manufacture these in hundreds of unique flavors, such as green tea, lobster bisque, and dark chocolate." 612 - Zilla wafers печенек приготовлено and "Box of brand biscuits" purchased Cookie production multiplier +2%. "Popular vanilla-flavored biscuits that somehow keep ending up in banana pudding. Themed after a beloved radioactive prehistoric monster, for some reason." 618 - Dim dams печенек приготовлено and "Box of brand biscuits" purchased Cookie production multiplier +2%. "Two biscuits joined by chocolate and coated in even more chocolate. You wonder - which one is the dim, and which one is the dam?" 619 -}} }|macaronbox|=|hidden}}|hidden|| 500 печенек приготовлено and "Box of macarons" purchased 9,999 +3% к множителю производства печенек. " "Игра слов: "Rose" переводится и как "Роза" и как "Вырос" 202 - 500,000 печенек приготовлено and "Box of macarons" purchased +3% к множителю производства печенек. "Слегка кислые, восхитительные угощения." 203 - печенек приготовлено and "Box of macarons" purchased +3% к множителю производства печенек. "Они как сладкие маленькие бургеры!" 204 - печенек приготовлено and "Box of macarons" purchased +3% к множителю производства печенек. "Pistachio shells now removed after multiple complaints." 205 - печенек приготовлено and "Box of macarons" purchased +3% к множителю производства печенек. "Они особенно хороши с кофе." 206 - печенек приготовлено and "Box of macarons" purchased +3% к множителю производства печенек. "Это как брызганье духами в ваш рот!" 207 - печенек приготовлено and "Box of macarons" purchased +3% к множителю производства печенек. "Самые солёные и трудно жующиеся из всех" 230 - Макарон - французское кондитерское изделие из яичных белков, сахара и молотого миндаля. Не следует путать с макаронами - изделиями из теста. печенек приготовлено and "Box of macarons" purchased +3% к множителю производства печенек. "Также известны как 'мракароны'." 231 -}} }|pastriesbox|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Profiteroles печенек приготовлено and "Box of pastries" purchased Cookie production multiplier +4%. "Also known as cream puffs, these pastries are light, fluffy, filled with whipped cream and fun to throw at people when snowballs are running scarce." 543 - Jelly donut печенек приготовлено and "Box of pastries" purchased Cookie production multiplier +4%. "Guaranteed to contain at least 0.3% jelly filling, or your money back. You can still see the jelly stab wound!" 544 - Glazed donut печенек приготовлено and "Box of pastries" purchased Cookie production multiplier +4%. "Absolutely gooey with sugar. The hole is the tastiest part!" 545 - Chocolate cake печенек приготовлено and "Box of pastries" purchased Cookie production multiplier +4%. "The cake is a Portal reference!" 546 - Strawberry cake печенек приготовлено and "Box of pastries" purchased Cookie production multiplier +4%. "It's not easy to come up with flavor text for something as generic as this, but some would say it's a piece of cake." 547 - Apple pie печенек приготовлено and "Box of pastries" purchased Cookie production multiplier +4%. "It is said that some grandmas go rogue and bake these instead." 548 - Lemon meringue pie печенек приготовлено and "Box of pastries" purchased Cookie production multiplier +4%. "Meringue is a finicky substance made of sugar and egg whites that requires specific atmospheric conditions to be baked at all. The lemon, as far as we can tell, isn't nearly as picky." 549 - Butter croissant печенек приготовлено and "Box of pastries" purchased Cookie production multiplier +4%. "Look around. A rude man in a striped shirt bikes past you. He smells of cigarettes and café-au-lait. Somewhere, a mime uses his moustache to make fun of the British. 300 pigeons fly overhead. Relax. You're experiencing croissant." 550 -}} }|maybebox|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Cookie dough печенек приготовлено and "Box of maybe cookies" purchased Cookie production multiplier +4%. "Bursting with infinite potential, but can also be eaten as is. Arguably worth the salmonella." 551 - Burnt cookie печенек приготовлено and "Box of maybe cookies" purchased Cookie production multiplier +4%. "This cookie flew too close to the sun and is now a shadow of its former self. If only you remembered to set a timer, you wouldn't have this tragedy on your hands..." 552 - A chocolate chip cookie but with the chips picked off for some reason печенек приготовлено and "Box of maybe cookies" purchased Cookie production multiplier +3%. "This has to be the saddest thing you've ever seen." 553 - Flavor text cookie печенек приготовлено and "Box of maybe cookies" purchased Cookie production multiplier +4%. "What you're currently reading is what gives this cookie its inimitable flavor." 554 - High-definition cookie печенек приготовлено and "Box of maybe cookies" purchased Cookie production multiplier +5%. "Uncomfortably detailed, like those weird stories your aunt keeps telling at parties." 555 - Crackers печенек приготовлено and "Box of maybe cookies" purchased Cookie production multiplier +4%. "These are the non-flavored kind with no salt added. Really just a judgement-free wheat square begging to have bits of ham and spreadable cheese piled onto it, its main contribution being "crunchy"." 611 -}} }|notbox|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Toast печенек приготовлено and "Box of not cookies" purchased Cookie production multiplier +4%. "A crisp slice of bread, begging for some butter and jam. Why do people keep proposing these at parties?" 556 - Peanut butter & jelly печенек приготовлено and "Box of not cookies" purchased Cookie production multiplier +4%. "It's time." 557 - Wookies печенек приготовлено and "Box of not cookies" purchased Cookie production multiplier +4%. "These aren't the cookies you're looking for." 558 - Cheeseburger печенек приготовлено and "Box of not cookies" purchased Cookie production multiplier +4%. "Absolutely no relation to cookies whatsoever - Orteil just wanted an excuse to draw a cheeseburger." 559 - One lone chocolate chip печенек приготовлено and "Box of not cookies" purchased Cookie production multiplier +1%. "The start of something beautiful." 560 - Pizza печенек приготовлено and "Box of not cookies" purchased Cookie production multiplier +5%. "What is a pizza if not a large, chewy cookie, frosted with a rather exuberant tomato & cheese icing? Not a cookie, that's what." 610 - Candy печенек приготовлено and "Box of not cookies" purchased Cookie production multiplier +5%. "There are two pillars to the world of sweets : pastries, of course - and candy. You could make a whole new game just about these, but for now, please enjoy these assorted generic candies." 620 -}} }|halloween|=|hidden}}|hidden|| rowspan="7" от 5% до 53,8% шанс при взрывании Морщинника во время Сезона Хэллоуина rowspan="7" +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Хочешь знать кое-что жуткое? У тебя один такой в голове ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС." 134 - +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Они – что-то странное, но выглядят довольно хорошо!" 135 - +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Печеньки, которых этот город заслуживает." 136 - +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Невероятные тающие печеньки!" 137 - +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Даже не со вкусом тыквы. На вкус как глазурь. Буэ." 138 - +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Если ты смотришь в печеньку, то печенька смотрит в тебя." 139 - +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Ты нашёл рецепт в сети. Они делают всё, что могут печеньки." 140 -}} }|christmas|=|hidden}}|hidden|| rowspan="7" от 20% до 46% шанс при нахождении Северного оленя во время Сезона Рождества rowspan="7" +2% к множителю производства печенек. "В любом случае, чья это ёлка?" 143 - +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Производятся серийно, но каждая из них уникальна." 144 - +2% к множителю производства печенек. " "Игра слов: "Frosted" переводится как "Замороженный" и как "Глазированный". 145 - +2% к множителю производства печенек. "You don't smooch under these ones. That would be the mistletoe (which, botanically, is a smellier variant of the mistlefinger)." 146 - +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Это два угощения в одном! (Дальнейшие исследования показали, что глазурь на вкус не как мята, а как мирская сахарная глазурь.)" 147 - +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Как они вообще связаны с рождеством? Какая разница, звените ими!" 148 - +2% к множителю производства печенек. " "Игра слов: "Present" переводится и как "Подарок" и как "Настоящее". 149 -}} }|garden|elderwort|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Elderwort biscuits 1% chance of dropping after harvesting a mature elderwort 7,200 x CpS Cookie production multiplier +2%. Grandma production multiplier +2%. Dropped by elderwort plants. Cost scales with CpS. "They taste incredibly stale, even when baked fresh." 470 -}} }|garden|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Bakeberry cookies 1.5% chance of dropping after harvesting a mature bakeberry 3,600 x CpS Cookie production multiplier +2%. Dropped by bakeberry plants. Cost scales with CpS. "Really good dipped in hot chocolate." 471 - Duketater cookies 0.5% chance of dropping after harvesting a mature duketater rowspan="2" 10,800 x CpS Cookie production multiplier +10%. Dropped by duketater plants. Cost scales with CpS. "Fragrant and mealy, with a slight yellow aftertaste." 472 -}} }|garden|digestives|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Green yeast digestives 0.5% chance of dropping after harvesting a mature green rot }|digestives| 10,800 x CpS|}} +1% golden cookie gains and effect duration. +1% golden cookie frequency. +3% random drops. Dropped by green rot plants. Cost scales with CpS. "These are tastier than you'd expect, but not by much." 473 -}} }|garden|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Wheat slims 0.1% chance of dropping after harvesting a mature baker's wheat 1,800 x CpS Cookie production multiplier +1%. Dropped by baker's wheat plants. Cost scales with CpS. "The only reason you'd consider these cookies is because you feel slightly sorry for them." 476 -}} }|valentine|=|hidden}}|hidden|| 50,000 печенек приготовлено во время Сезона Дня Святого Валентина +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Плавленный белый шоколад, который говорит: "Ты мне *не просто* нравишься"." 169 - печенек приготовлено и приобретены " " во время Сезона Дня Святого Валентина +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Красные горячие вишнёвые бисквиты, которые будут подталкивать цель вашей любви в интересных направлениях." 170 - печенек приготовлено и приобретены " " во время Сезона Дня Святого Валентина +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Горькие лаймовые бисквиты для тех, кто одинок, и чьё сердце разбито." 171 - печенек приготовлено и приобретены " " во время Сезона Дня Святого Валентина +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Холодные как лёд черничные бисквиты, символ исцелённого сердца." 172 - печенек приготовлено и приобретены " " во время Сезона Дня Святого Валентина +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Красивый бисквит, символизирующий доброту, истинную любовь и искренность." 173 - печенек приготовлено и приобретены " " во время Сезона Дня Святого Валентина +2% к множителю производства печенек. "Серебряный обледенённый бисквит для кого-то очень особенного, кто нравится вам уже долгое, долгое время." 174 -}} }|dragon|special|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Завершить тренировку дракона: "Испеките драконью печеньку" +5% к множителю производства печенек. "Imbued with the vigor and vitality of a full-grown cookie dragon, this mystical cookie will embolden your empire for the generations to come." 330 -}} }|butterbiscuits|=|hidden}}|hidden|| Milk chocolate butter biscuit Приобретено 100 строений каждого вида +10% к множителю производства печенек. "Rewarded for owning 100 of everything. It bears the engraving of a fine entrepreneur." 334 - Dark chocolate butter biscuit Приобретено 150 строений каждого вида +10% к множителю производства печенек. "Rewarded for owning 150 of everything. It is adorned with the image of an experienced cookie tycoon." 335 - White chocolate butter biscuit Приобретено 200 строений каждого вида +10% к множителю производства печенек. "Rewarded for owning 200 of everything. The chocolate is chiseled to depict a masterful pastry magnate." 336 - Ruby chocolate butter biscuit Приобретено 250 строений каждого вида +10% к множителю производства печенек. "Rewarded for owning 250 of everything. Covered in a rare red chocolate, this biscuit is etched to represent the face of a cookie industralist made mad with power." 337 - Lavender chocolate butter biscuit Приобретено 300 строений каждого вида +10% к множителю производства печенек. "Rewarded for owning 300 of everything. This subtly-flavored biscuit represents the accomplishments of decades of top-secret research. The molded design on the chocolate resembles a well-known entrepreneur who gave their all to the ancient path of baking." 400 - Synthetic chocolate green honey butter biscuit Приобретено 350 строений каждого вида +10% к множителю производства печенек. "Rewarded for owning 350 of everything. The recipe for this butter biscuit was once the sole heritage of an ancient mountain monastery. Its flavor is so refined that only a slab of lab-made chocolate specifically engineered to be completely tasteless could complement it. Also it's got your face on it." 477 - Royal raspberry chocolate butter biscuit Приобретено 400 строений каждого вида +10% к множителю производства печенек. "Rewarded for owning 400 of everything. Once reserved for the megalomaniac elite, this unique strain of fruity chocolate has a flavor and texture unlike any other. Whether its exorbitant worth is improved or lessened by the presence of your likeness on it still remains to be seen." 478 - Ultra-concentrated high-energy chocolate butter biscuit Приобретено 450 строений каждого вида +10% к множителю производства печенек. "Rewarded for owning 450 of everything. Infused with the power of several hydrogen bombs through a process that left most nuclear engineers and shareholders perplexed. Currently at the center of some rather heated United Nations meetings. Going in more detail about this chocolate would violate several state secrets, but we'll just add that someone's bust seems to be pictured on it. Perhaps yours?" 479 - Pure pitch-black chocolate butter biscuit Приобретено 500 строений каждого вида +10% к множителю производства печенек. "Rewarded for owning 500 of everything. This chocolate is so pure and so flawless that it has no color of its own, instead taking on the appearance of whatever is around it. You're a bit surprised to notice that this one isn't stamped with your effigy, as its surface is perfectly smooth (to the picometer) - until you realize it's quite literally reflecting your own face like a mirror." 497 -}} }|birthday|special|=|hidden}}|hidden|| печенек приготовлено +1% к множителю производства печенек за каждый год, как Cookie Clicker существует (в данный момент +6%). "Спасибо, что играете в Cookie Clicker! -Orteil" 426 -}} }|insert|| } }} Notes Articles on which this template is placed must include ' below the template. If any module other than garden, elderwort or digestives is used, this is not needed. '''It will appear like this: Modules By default, all upgrades are displayed. If an invalid name is given as the module, no upgrades will display. Boxed Cookies :brandbox: Cookies made available after purchasing the Box of brand biscuits heavenly upgrade :britishtin: Cookies made available after purchasing the Tin of british tea biscuits heavenly upgrade :buttertin: Cookies made available after purchasing the Tin of butter cookies heavenly upgrade :macaronbox: Cookies made available after purchasing the Box of macarons heavenly upgrade :maybebox: Cookies made available after purchasing the Box of maybe cookies heavenly upgrade :notbox: Cookies made available after purchasing the Box of not cookies heavenly upgrade :pastriesbox: Cookies made available after purchasing the Box of pastries heavenly upgrade Seasonal Cookies :halloween: Cookies dropped by wrinklers during Halloween season :christmas: Cookies dropped by reindeer during Christmas season :valentine: Cookies made available in the store during Valentine's Day season Special Unlocks :legacy: Cookies unlocked after purchasing the Legacy heavenly upgrade :garden: Cookies unlocked (permanently) by harvesting crops in the Garden :elderwort: Elderwort biscuits - garden cookie, provides a grandma multiplier :digestives: Green yeast digestives - garden cookie, provides multiple effects :dragon: Dragon cookie - unlocked by training Krumblor, the cookie dragon :butterbiscuits: Cookies unlocked by owning specific numbers of every building Miscellaneous :birthday: Birthday cookie - CPS multiplier based on system time settings :special: Birthday cookie and Dragon cookie - specials with no group :standard: Standard cookies with no special attributes or unlock conditions Примечания Category:Шаблон улучшений